


Seriously, a Mer-iz- ficlet

by justlovebt



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlovebt/pseuds/justlovebt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 2, this ficlet shows Izzie`s thoughts on Meredith when she catches her talking to Alex after Olivia-gate. Is she just angry because of Alex, or is there something more? FEMSLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously, a Mer-iz- ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of Shonda`s characters. I love them and I am just playing with them for fic before I put them back where they belong. Hope that`s ok.
> 
>  
> 
> A-N: This is set in season 2, when Izzie has just caught Alex in bed with Olivia and, after that, Meredith talking to Alex. It`s all just in my head Hahaha. Let me know what you think!

 

 

_**Seriously, a Mer-iz-ficlet** _

__

‘Sleep with the guy for all I care!`

Alex shouldn`t matter so much to her. Actually, he didn`t. She knew they weren`t supposed to be together, spend their lives looking after their grandchildren. But they had been dating when she had found him in bed with Olivia, something that hurt even more considering the fact that he had seemed to have trouble sleeping with HER. Was she really THAT undesirable?

`Well, obviously, I`m not going to sleep with him.`

`Why not, you`ve slept with everyone else?`

It was her ego that was hurt, her ego that was making her say these things. And maybe, a little, the feelings that raged through her when she had seen Meredith bring home guy after guy. Obviously Meredith was desirable… Why couldn`t she be? As a model, she had had guys fawning over her, but she`d been dedicated to her boyfriend. Actually, if she was honest, there had not been so many men in her life. And she doubted if she had ever been in love.

The image of a face, a friend from highschool, appeared in her mind-eye contradicting her last thought. Another face, now crumbling in surprise over her last words, made her feel something in the pit of her stomach that contradicted it as well.

Izzie halted. Her intention –if she could call her silly blurt-out intentional- had been to say the words and storm off, but she found she couldn’t. The light eyes before her in turmoil as she took a step closer to her roommate.

`Look, I`m sorry Mer, it`s just…`

`I get it, never mind.’

Now avoiding her stare and turning around, Meredith seemed to be on the verge of storming of. The words, which could have sounded harsh or angry, only had sounded defeated and Izzie took a hold of the other woman`s wrist.

`Wait.`

They were close. Closer then they normally were, and Izzie felt that strange sensation again. The lightheadedness of smelling her, the twirling sensation somewhere in her gut from touching the soft skin. She was used to it by now. Their touches regular, as friends, as roommates, all the time. But not there was something added. Now there was the pain in those eyes. The eyes she loved, the pain she had put there.

She had tried not to feel it. She had been quite successful, just running around the hospital, working, trying to be home as less time as possible, taking the room the furthest away from hers. It was inadvisable to date for a coworker –as her little get-together with Alex had made very clear- or a roommate, but it was even more stupid to fall for a friend. A straight female friend at that.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Seriously?

Izzie kept thinking the word while moving closer to Meredith. Was she seriously going to do this? She got her answer when soft lips touched hers, but lost all conscious thought when they yielded, opened, and Meredith`s hand found the back of her neck. She pushed the smaller woman against the wall, desperately looking for support, for balance, which she was quickly losing. They stumbled, and their mouths momentarily detached.

`And Alex?`

Meredith`s hoarse voice broke, but her eye`s never left Izzie`s. A vulnerability she had never seen in them before made her heart wrench.

`I don’t care about Alex, I care about you…’

She felt Meredith breathe against her lips as she was pulled closer, a slender finger found the line of her jaw. The smaller woman just had one more question, lingering on the tip of her tongue. A question Izzie could answer without the slightest hint of hesitation.

`Seriously?`

`Seriously.`

 

 THE END


End file.
